


war is hell

by desperatesmirks



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es un mini!fanmix con un par de viñetas por canción. Es todo muy gen. </p>
<p>Plus: Una canción + un fic Sledge/Snafu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war is hell

**#01. MUSE | soldier's poem**  
 _let's lose ourselves  
'cause there's no one left for us to blame_

A veces, cuando el sueño se hace insostenible y siente las pequeñas gotas de sudor rodar por su nariz, Leckie se cuestiona cosas. Sabe que no debería, que no le ayuda pensar en ellas. Escribe sobre hojas de papel húmedas y piensa en cómo habría sido su infancia si alguna vez se hubiese animado a hablar con Vera. Piensa en sus padres, y en la gran diferencia que hay entre ellos y los padres de muchos de los que están ahí. A Leckie le hubiese gustado que su madre derramara un par de lágrimas, o tal vez decirle que se cuide. O preguntarle por qué lo hacía. 

_¿Por qué, Robert?_ resuena en su cabeza la voz de su madre. Esa que él se imagina. 

—Porque puedo, madre. Porque es mi deber como hombre luchar junto a quienes pronto se convertirán en mis hermanos. Porque la miseria en esta casa me arrastra a probarme a mi mismo que puedo ser mejor persona, que puedo ser mejor que ustedes. Por culpa suya. 

Claro que nunca lo dice. Y la realidad es que él ni sabe si todo eso es cierto. Pero ve a Hoosier a un costado, limpiando su arma. A Runner durmiendo y a Chuckler hablando con Sid, y piensa que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero no podría. No mientras ellos estén ahí. 

Así que se guarda las culpas, esas que le recrimina no sólo a sus padres, sino al resto del mundo por haberlos olvidados en aquellas islas. Y se recuerda, que aún siendo la vida tan injusta, él seguirá luchando aunque no fuese la causa correcta. Lo hará por esos amigos que comparten la trinchera junto a él. Porque él no se permitirá olvidarse de ellos.

  


**#02. MUMFORD & SONS | after the storm**  
 _because death is just so full and mine so small_  
well I'm scared of what's behind and what's before  
and there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears 

Sledge a veces piensa en Sid. 

En el Sid de Mobile y en el otro Sid, el que conoció allí en Pavuvu. El último ya no era el Sid que el atesoraba como amigo. Al principio sintió lástima por él. Sus sonrisas eran falsas y había heridas en él que no se veían a simple vista. Sledge le había preguntado (una pregunta estúpida, se da cuenta ahora) cómo era. La guerra. 

La respuesta más sincera que obtuvo, fue el horror reflejado en su cara. Y no se imaginó, en ese momento, que lo que le sucedió a Sid podría sucederle a él. No cuando todavía están en Pavuvu y esos cangrejos que todos odian a él le parecen animales inocentes. 

Empieza a sentir miedo apenas desciende en Peleliu, y ve el infierno en la misma tierra. Después de eso, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es como si el tiempo sólo pasara para que él se olvide de si mismo, del Sledge que podía sonreír con un simple paseo en bicicleta. Y lo peor, es que él no se da cuenta que está perdiendo esa inocencia hasta que es demasiado tarde (hasta que una mujer le ruega con su último aliento que le quite la vida).

A veces piensa en Snafu. Si antes él era como ellos en Mobile. Si tenía esperanzas, o sueños o algo (cualquier cosa) en lo que creer. 

Siempre piensa en que le hubiese gustado conocer a ese Snafu. 

También hay otra veces que piensa que Snafu está más dañado que Sid. (Y cuando es de madrugada, esa hora en la que el sol aún no quema y se siente el cuerpo caliente de Snafu a su lado, cree que quizás él podría arreglarlo).

Lo extraño es que hay otros días en los que cree que podrá hacerlo, que podrá volver a casa. En los que el miedo sólo es algo que tiene que enfrentar para poder seguir adelante, que aún no _todo_ está perdido. La guerra los cambia a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero sólo si se permite pensar un poco en que Sid está vivo de vuelta en su hogar, que Snafu sigue vivo al lado suyo y que no planea irse lejos, puede darle fuerzas para aguantar. Sólo un poco más. Sólo tiene que esperar a que pase la tormenta.

Claro que allí, llueve todo el tiempo.

  


**#03. BELLE & SEBASTIAN | I fought in a war**  
 _I fought in a war, and I didn't know where it would end_  
it stretched before me infinitely, I couldn't really think  
of the day beyond now, keep your head down pal  
there's trouble plenty in this hour, this day  
I can see hope I can see light 

Leckie ve la isla alejarse mientras escucha a Runner decir que es hora ir a casa. Y Chuckler está allí, aún sigue en ese infierno y no tiene a ninguno de sus amigos junto a él. Leckie se dice que cambiaría lugares con él en un instante.

Pero también es un poco egoísta, porque aunque no quiere admitirlo está agradecido de que ya haya terminado para él. Pasó meses en esa guerra que lo único que hizo fue consumirlos en vida, que la enseñanza que les ha dejado es que los héroes no son los que sobreviven, son los que no regresarán a casa jamás. 

Piensa que lo primero que hará en cuanto pueda es ubicar a Hoosier, saber si está bien. Porque la incertidumbre los está matando. Y aunque ya no crea tanto en Dios como antes, rezar por él y por Chuckler. Por él y por Runner, que están allí en ese barco aún presenciando las cicatrices que la guerra ha marcado en todos ellos. Por ellos cuatro que han sido testigos de una guerra que no los abandonará nunca. 

Y aún así, se permite, aunque sea un poco, respirar tranquilo. Porque se está yendo a casa. Con la mente y el corazón destrozados, y con una guerra a cuestas, pero yéndose a casa al fin.

  


**#04. GRANT LEE PHILLIPS (THE CURE COVER) | boys don't cry**  
 _I try to laugh about it_  
cover it all up with lies  
I try and laugh about it  
hiding the tears in my eyes  
because boys don't cry 

Basilone no se permite llorar. 

_Los hombres no lloran_ , recuerda la voz de su padre. Basilone cree que es estúpido, y aún así nunca se permitió llorar la muerte de su amigo. No se permite llorar la frustración de que Manny se quedó allí para siempre y de que él está perdiendo el tiempo vendiendo bonos. No se permite llorar cuando tiene que dejar a Lena para irse otra vez, por más que quiera ir, es dejar a la mujer que ha esperado toda su vida. 

Los hombres no lloran, y se lo dice a su pelotón cuando están llegando a Iwo Jima. Los hombres confían los unos en los otros, en sus habilidades. 

Basilone ni siquiera llora cuando siente frío en el pecho y un dolor tan intenso que hasta parece que desaparece de a ratos. Tal vez porque es todo muy rápido. Pero piensa en los pocos segundos de conciencia que le quedan, que ojalá alguien le hubiese dicho a Lena que no debe llorar, decirle a los muchachos que esperan sus ordenes que llorar no les servirá de nada y que busquen refugio, que hagan todo lo posible para _no morir_. Llorar no es una prioridad cuando hay una guerra.

  


**#05. COEUR DE PIRATE | intermission (acoustic)**  
 _back at home_  


Cuando Sledge llega a la vacía estación de Mobile, tiene a Sid esperando por él. Y lo primero que cruza su mente es que hay algo que no está bien. 

Cuando llega a su hogar, es como si hubiese pasado muchos años y al mismo tiempo, está todo igual que antes. Pero son sólo apariencias, porque él sabe dentro suyo que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Se tiene que recordar que ha logrado sobrevivir y que ahora está en casa. La diferencia está, que en las islas japonesas el enemigo era visible.

Allí en su cama, en su jardín, en Alabama, los enemigos no tienen cara. La batalla es una de diferente clase a la que él no está acostumbrado. Intenta no hacerlo, pero cada vez siente que cae más hondo y que cada día le cuesta más levantarse. Se derrumba, porque allí no hay de quien sostenerse. 

No está Snafu. No está Burgin. No está Bill. 

El infierno no está a su alrededor. El infierno está dentro suyo. Y está solo.

Sin embargo, sí está en Mobile otra vez, y la realidad es que siempre existe un fondo. Sólo tiene que aguantar, porque un día cualquiera, sin nada en especial, Sledge comienza a levantarse. Los días comienzan a ser un poco más brillantes, aunque las cartas enviadas a New Orleans sigan sin contestación, aunque a veces Sid y él no puedan hablar sin recordar la peor época de sus vidas, aunque le ataquen las pesadillas por las noches. Y aunque sepa en el fondo que nunca podrá recuperarse del todo, Sledge comienza a creer de nuevo.

  


**#plus. THE KOOKS | watching the ships roll in.** (Sledge/Snafu)  
 _I just keep hoping_  
hope that you will be the man  
that I couldn't be

Snafu no siente cariño por nadie que no sea capaz de controlar. Considerar a Burgin un amigo está bien, porque sabe que no vivirán lo suficiente para que ser amigos sea un problema. Así que cuando están en la tienda de Pavuvu, no hay problema perder el tiempo haciendo bromas con Burgin y escuchándole hablar de su chica australiana.

Cuando conoce a Sledge, lo primero que piensa es que no durará ni una semana allí. Con el tiempo se da cuenta que cada vez que cree conocer algo de Sledge, este lo termina sorprendiendo aunque sea un poco. Y aún así, después de esa primer semana se dice que no entablará una relación con él, porque los reemplazos no sobreviven, y está harto de tener que aprenderse nombres todo el tiempo.

Claro que Snafu no cuenta con que Sledge sí sobreviva o que sea la persona más interesante que ha conocido no sólo allí, sino en su vida entera. Por eso no se entera al principio, no nota cómo Sledge cala hondo dentro de él, cómo pierde el poco tiempo libre que tiene estudiándolo, observándolo a la distancia. 

Cuando no tiene que estar matando japos, lo único que hace es dormir y observar a Sledge. A veces quiere hablarle, cuando ve su cara contraerse con miedo, cuando ve que su mirada se enfoca en la sangre y no puede apartar la vista. Quiere decirle que es normal, que se acostumbrará, que allí sólo pueden desear vivir un día más. Que pronto serán ellos los que terminarán en el barro. 

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasa con Sledge. Se convence cada día un poco más de que tal vez puedan salir de esa. Snafu se obsesiona y se maldice, porque él nunca siente apego por otra gente. Y le da terror saber que lo que siente por Sledge es inmenso y se le escapa de las manos.

Snafu pierde el control de la situación en Okinawa, cuando Hamm con dos 'eme' muere aquella noche. Y tiene que utilizar la poca fuerza que tiene para arrastrar al inútil de Sledge que se pone en peligro. Grita sin pensarlo, agarrándolo con fuerza y aprisionándolo contra el barro. ¿Cómo va a hacer algo tan estúpido, no se da cuenta que puede _morir_?

Es mucho más tarde esa noche -casi madrugada-, Hamm y Kathy ya fuera de vista, Snafu ve a Eugene dormir y siente que no puede más con lo que le sucede. No sabe si está dormido, le gustaría creer que sí, pero está seguro de que sólo aparenta estar durmiendo. Snafu sabe de apariencias.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo así juro que te arrancaré los dientes —dice, como si hablara con la lluvia que cae sobre sus cabezas—. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? 

No le dice que su vida no ha sido fácil. Que a veces, siente envidia por Sledge y por la vida que llevaba antes de la guerra. Siente la garganta seca y se obliga a continuar.

—Pero no te mueras, Sledge —cree sentir que Sledge contiene la respiración, o tal vez es sólo lo que él quiere creer—. _No te mueras._

No se fija si lo escuchó o si lo está mirando, enciende un cigarrillo y cierra los ojos. Sabe que es mejor así, aparentar que él no dijo nada y que Sledge no lo ha escuchado. Es mejor.

*

Burgin se da cuenta, quizás no de _todo_ , quizás sólo se da cuenta de una parte del problema, sólo de lo que se ve en la superficie. Y un día, cuando están haciendo una pequeña patrulla, se lo dice. 

—Deberías ser más... sutil. 

Snafu no le pregunta sobre qué está hablando, porque sería estúpido hacerlo. Ambos lo saben.

—Hay japoneses alrededor nuestro todo el jodido tiempo para que alguien lo note — _para que él lo note_ quiere decir en realidad. Burgin hace una mueca. Se quedan en silencio un rato.

—¿Por qué él? —pregunta con genuina curiosidad. Y tal vez sea la única pregunta para la que Snafu no tiene respuesta porque, sinceramente, en ese momento no lo sabe.

No es hasta que están en el tren, volviendo a casa que Snafu le contesta. Los días anteriores, rozando sin querer la suave piel de Eugene, mirándolo dormir exhausto sobre la arena porque ya no hay enemigo que combatir, preguntándose cuándo fue que empezó a sentirse tan dependiente de alguien.

Lo ve ordenar la comida en el bar, leyendo con paciencia el menú. Se le escapa de los labios sin pensarlo.

—Porque él es el hombre que yo nunca seré. 

Burgin a su lado apoya una mano en su hombro y presiona. Internamente agradece tener a Burgin como amigo, y maldice un poco porque será el primero en despedirse de ellos. 

Cuando Burgin finalmente se baja, y se quedan solos, el día pasa más rápido de lo que debería. Son sus últimas horas juntos y Snafu desea bajarse ya, porque ver a Sledge duele. Duele más que cualquier herida que pueda llegar a recordar de la guerra. La realidad es que todos ellos se llevarán consigo las pesadillas de lo que han vivido, pero Snafu además tiene que vivir con el recuerdo de que encontró a Sledge y no tuvo el valor para seguirlo. 

Es por eso que no se despide, porque no puede decirle adiós. Porque siempre es más fácil aparentar que no le importa, que no duele, que es sólo un compañero de trinchera más. Lleva pretendiendo eso tanto tiempo para si mismo y para los demás que no le cuesta demasiado. 

Lo único que piensa cuando siente el calor húmedo de New Orleans, es que ojalá que Sledge aún lo considere un amigo si es que alguna vez lo hizo. Snafu sabe que él no vale la pena, pero hay muy pocas veces que se permite tener alguna esperanza. 

Para poder seguir viviendo consigo mismo, él se aferra a esa última esperanza. 

_Que no me odie._

*

Sledge se despierta con lágrimas en los ojos e intenta ocultarlas a los otros pasajeros, había soñado con Hamm esta vez. Tiene el nombre de Snafu en la punta de la lengua cuando se da cuenta que no está. 

—Disculpe, ¿Ya pasamos New Orleans? —le pregunta a una camarera.

—Sí, señor —contesta ella, con preocupación—. ¿Usted tenía que bajarse allí?

—No, no —consigue decir, la voz que se le quiebra un poco—. Curiosidad, solamente.

Ella asiente y se aleja.

Sledge siente que el mundo a su alrededor se desmorona. Una vez más.

  
[download folder](http://www.mediafire.com/?rqzv4vi31dazd) | [playlist online](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/I+Fought+In+A+War/67593859)  



End file.
